By Your Side
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire fluff. This takes place after DyHtPS. Please R&R! I'm truly addicted.


Title: By Your Side

Author: Takada Saiko

Disclaimer: Obviously don't own them, though I do love them….

A/N: This takes place after "Do you Hear the People Sing?" so I'd suggest you read that if you haven't yet. The boys win, but it's much more detailed than that. Also, I know TS Eliot's time was after this, but I thought the quote fit in some way. That and it's raining outside… and is April, and it's the cruelest month because finals are coming up.

"_**April is the cruellest month, breeding lilacs out of the dead land, mixing **_memory_** and desire, stirring dull roots with spring rain." ~ TS Eliot**_

"By Your Side"

The horrible dripping sound outside the window irked him. It was a steady, repetitive drip that seemed neither to speed up nor stop, but kept a steady pace, just loud enough to catch his attention. Perhaps, though, it wasn't so much the rain itself – or the ache of old wounds that accompanied the wet weather – than it was the excessive drumming of fingertips on a windowpane that sometimes ran just with the rain, sometimes opposing it.

The blond man finally looked up from his paperwork. "Grantaire, if you please," Alexis Enjolras, elected President of France and former leader of the revolution, grumbled, massaging his temples.

"Please what?" the former drunkard murmured absently, not even looking at his idol.

"Surely you have something better to do than irritate me."

This caused two dark eyes to roll lazily towards Enjolras. It was a wonder that some things never changed. The two men's bond had grown stronger than anyone could have predicted since the war and nothing could tear them apart, but even now, a year and a half into the new Republic and after their revolution, Enjolras still reminded Grantaire of the distant Greek god Apollo. The sharp remarks were much few and further between now days, simply because Grantaire was not curled up behind his bottle, but they came on days like today. When the rain poured down, Enjolras seemed to fall into moods of melancholy that he refused to explain. Grantaire had decided that morning that he would understand it by the end of the day even if it brought his idol's wrath. He would not let him suffer alone.

"My place has always been by your side," Grantaire responded at length.

Enjolras grunted and turned back to his piles of work. Silence reined between the two for a few moments before the drumming began once more. "Grantaire! Say what you need to say and be done!"

"Will you listen?"

"Whatever it takes for you to let me be to get my work done!" the blond beauty growled, eyes narrowed.

The taller man moved from his place at the window where he'd been watching a few young tramps running the street, playing in the puddles. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed, startling them and causing them to scatter. Grantaire allowed himself to smile momentarily before he sank into one of the chairs that faced Enjolras' desk. "Listen… I don't know much. I never did well in school, but that's my own fault. I don't do much for your Republic – excuse me, France's Republic – but I do have a vital role."

Enjolras' shoulders slumped, seeming to know where this was going. He motioned for Grantaire to go on. He was listening.

"I stand behind you. No matter what happens, I will believe in you, but you know that. You asked me not long after everything settled down to keep you in check. To watch over you."

"Yes," came the whisper.

"Enjolras, you do a wonderful job for the people, but you can't do your best when you destroy yourself." He paused, glancing towards the window once more. "Every time it rains…."

"Your point, Grantaire?"

"Why?"

"It… brings back memories," Enjolras managed at length. He refused to meet his friend's eyes and his head was bowed. He almost – if he had not been Alexis Enjolras – appeared defeated.

Grantaire stood slowly and moved to the other side of the desk. He placed a large hand on the blond's thin shoulder. Enjolras looked up at this and the former drunkard could see the tears building in blue eyes. The barrier had broken and he had to remain there to help his idol put it all back together. It had been a long time coming, and Grantaire was sure that the former revolutionary had broken down in his own rooms, but never in front of anyone else. Now, before him, he cried.

"We've been through a lot," Grantaire replied gruffly, pulling the blond into his arms and holding him close. He was only slightly surprised when the smaller man seemed to crumble against him. "It's okay to be sad sometimes."

"I have to stay strong," Enjolras managed, voice cracking with rare emotion. "I can't…"

"I've always called you a god."

"I'm not…"

"Then you're human. Cry. Be sad. That's what humans do, Enjolras. When you accepted to lead the people, you chose to play the part of a human, because who can lead the people but one like them?" He smiled, burying his face in blond locks. "They won't think less of you if you cry." He paused a moment, embracing the shaking man. "And neither will I. If you need to, I'm always here. That's my place."

Enjolras looked up, eyes locking with his closest friend. "Grantaire, I was rather cruel…"

"It's alright," the dark haired man grinned. "I'm used to your foul temper. It wouldn't be you if you changed it. I just worry for you when you hold everything in." He moved one hand up to the marble-pale face and brushed a finger along the skin. "And Combeferre's going to be mad."

"Why?"

"You've gone and gotten yourself sick again."

Enjolras sighed. His health had been poor, even after he'd survived his wounds. Combeferre had hovered for many months until the blond had blatantly told him to give him some space. The only reason he had was because Grantaire kept a close eye on his Apollo.

"Come on," Grantaire urged, moving the blond around his desk and towards the door. "The paperwork can wait."

"But it needs-"

"After Combeferre takes a look at you and you're resting, I'm sure he'll finish it for you. He's good about that."

"You both… I…" Enjolras looked at his feet, face growing very red. "Thank you, Grantaire."

"That's my purpose in life, Apollo," Grantaire grinned. "I'm always by your side."

A/N: So I'm thinking about doing some one-shots instead of a sequel, and I need something to get me in the mood to write my French paper before the end of the semester. I have an extra credit paper to write about the French revolution! Yay! I just have to find sources because he won't take 'I know this from some random reading I've done over the years' as a source… sadly. And this, my friends, is why I write fiction!

TS


End file.
